Iceland
Iceland' (Icelandic: Ísland) is the 75th character, who was added in Update 6.2. He is a 5 Star Character. Appearance Iceland has white skin, long brown hair, a mean face expression, and very short facial hair. Power Button Effect When activating his Power button effect, Iceland will be revealed to be a wrestler, wearing a white tiger mask. He will summon Ice, freezing the opponent next to him (if they're in his ice range) and will smash the opponent with a chair three times, hurting him the 1st and 2nd time, and smashing him into the ground the 3rd time. Power Shots Air Shot: Strong Throw Iceland will rip off his shirt, and then throw different objects, such as a chair, a camera, and a guitar. With his air shot activated, he will throw another camera. Note that every object contains a ball. When the opponent touches one of the objects, he will either be sent out of the stadium, or Iceland will grab him and send him flying. If the final object hits the opponent, Iceland will jump into his goal and then body slams the opponent. Ground Shot: Smash Fury When performing his ground shot, Iceland will rip off his shirt, and try to grab the opponent. If he does catch him, he will smash him against the ground violently and then send him flying. In his cutscene, he will first punch and hit the opponent towards his side, and then, if he catches him, he will smash him even more violently, sending the opponent away. Counter Attack When counter-attacking, Iceland will, as usual, rip his shirt off and then run towards the opponent and kick him out of the stadium if this one touches the ball. Notice that Iceland always kicks the opponent perpendicularly to the opponent's screen border, when you are Iceland and counter a power shot, the AI will not jump and kick as usual, he/she will just kick, meaning that you can score easily with this counter. Costume Iceland doesn't wear a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements Win Fight Mode without conceding a goal against the boss character (Silicon Valley) or pay 7,400,000 Points. History Trivia * He is the 29th European Character in the game. * He is the 5th Nordic country in the game. the others being Sweden, Denmark, Finland, and Norway. * He is also the third character who was added alone in an update. The previous ones were Madagascar and Boxing. * Iceland is one of the characters that are centered around a sport that isn't soccer. The others are: Madagascar, Bolivia, Silicon Valley, The Philippines and Boxing. * He is one of the characters that does not appear in Death Mode. * He is the 11th character that has a beard, others are Poland, Ireland, Greece, Sweden, Israel, Australia, Saudi Arabia, Singapore, Ecuador and Boxing. Category:European Characters Category:Characters from Update 6.2 Category:White Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Enhanced Power Shots Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters from 6.0 Updates Category:Bearded Characters Category:Citations needed